It All Came Crashing Down
by MangoSmoothie6
Summary: A one-shot of Mr Everdeen's death. I hope you liked it, it was hard to write his death though. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THG OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.


**A/N: A small outlook on Mr Everdeen...well, his death. Just saying Clara is Mrs. Everdeen if you don't get that. Please review/follow/favourite if you enjoyed it...even if you didn't! May the odds be ever in your favour!**

* * *

_**QUICK ADVERTISEMENT!**_

So, I'm doing a SYOT (Submit Your Own Tribute) on a shared account with IVolunteerAsDauntless. Here's the link to the fic, and please enter a tribute...or 3! Hope to see you there!

* * *

I swing the pick at the rock. We've been hacking at this side of the mine for months, and we've found nothing. I get paid half of my usual pay because of our lack of coal. Us miners have told the current Head Peacekeeper, Cray, about this, but he's yet to listen.

"Marcus!" I hear. I turn my head to the left and see nothing but a file of other workers, also working hard at the cave walls.

"Marcus Everdeen!" _What the?_ I skid around on my heels and meet face-to-face with a Peacekeeper. He taps the side of his helmet and the dark visor retracts backwards, revealing menacing eyes.

"Yes?" I say calmly.

"Get back to work! You're slacking!" he barks. Saliva sprays on my face as he does. I mutter under my breath and adjust my grip on the pickaxe. My hands leave filthy prints on the handle. This must be fairly new for it to show any dirt.

I get lost in my thoughts as I slave away. I hope Clara found something for Primrose and Katniss to have for lunch. We weren't able to buy bread since we've got barely any money. If Katniss got up early enough today, she may have gone to the forest and fished, but I doubt it. Hopefully they can survive on any left-overs. Who am I kidding? We haven't eaten in days. Just because of the stupid government system!

I take out my anger on the barrier between me and any coal. Dust flies back as a chunk of rock falls to my feet. After finding no traces of the precious grey stone, I kick it behind me and continue to mine. A young girl walks next to me with frightened eyes. They remind me of deer when they're wounded and you're coming at them with a knife. The girl has her golden hair tied up into a bun and her clothes aren't too dirty. She must be new. The way she picks up the pickaxe with unsteady hands justifies my thoughts.

"Does it get easier?" she whispers with a light voice. She has grey eyes like me, which are rapidly dilating.

"No." I sigh.

Sirens start to blare. _What's going on?_ The girl starts to cry while the older residents, like me, start looking around. The only television flickers on and off. I manage to have a look at what it's saying. _'Coalmine Explosion. Evacuate.'_ People are screaming all around me, and it's hard to think. I can hear crumbling. I can't let fear get a hold of me. I need to get out of here.

I shove through the crowds of women and men and search for the lift. There's a ton of people already there, but they're bashing their hands against the glass. A squad of Peacekeepers rise up towards the surface. _They left us to die._ I've been in that lift millions of times. It takes around a whole ten minutes to come back down. We aren't going to survive that long.

The floor rocks back and forth and everyone collapses to the ground. I meet eyes with Cessair, an older miner who is one of the only people that talks here. I raise an eyebrow and she shakes her head. There's no escape.

The gravel above us starts to rattle and crash down on us. I duck under a table along with a few others and watch the ceiling rain down. A man gets shoved towards the ground by a massive boulder. His arm is bent awkwardly and his ankle is covered in scratches. He's dead for sure. If not, he's going there soon.

The ongoing alarm gets louder and louder, causing more panic. What is a wailing noise going to do? The TV's start to spark up and the screen flickers on and off until it's gone. The sirens also fade away. A wall of fire waves over us, setting some of the wooden supports ablaze.

Another explosion goes off and the lift collapses down and shatters. I look to my left where the other coal miners work, and they're trying to run here. There's a loud bang and a cloud of dust blocks my vision. I choke on the debris and try to fan it away, but it's no use. I slide my hands down my pockets to take out my gas mask. I only find sandy coal that seems to be endlessly resupplying itself. I would've got fabric to make new clothes, but they've bumped up the price. Same things happening in the Hob. Even Greasy Sae had to raise her prices.

All because our industry isn't supplying anything. The bombs are going off, taking out both people and the cave walls. I'm lucky I'm tucked in the corner, avoiding any flying rubble. _The cave walls._ This isn't a mine accident! They're doing this on purpose! But why aren't they evacuating us? Don't they need the workers?

I can't breathe. I can't breathe. I can't breathe. None of my senses are working. I manage to lift my arm and tap my ear. I can't hear anything either. Wait, no. I can hear ringing. Have the sirens miraculously come back? I hope not. My eyes shut forcefully. My heartbeat slowly drops and I can barely feel it.

_Clara, make sure you feed the kids. Don't let them starve._


End file.
